


Overcome Betrayal (and Learn to Trust Again)

by Bumping_Bees



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, protective Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: After being raped by a mating frenzied Sidon, Link needs to heal and cope with being pregnant. The bond tying him to Sidon wants him to trust him again. Link isn't sure he can do that.My take on what would have happened after Mating Season by Kono10.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mating Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606133) by [Kono10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono10/pseuds/Kono10). 



> It's probably extremely necessary to read Mating Season before reading this story. Honestly, it is a great fic and left me needing more. Thus this fic was born.

Link grunted in pain as he was thrown down on Sidon's bed, his broken bones grinding with the movement. Part of him was convinced this was all a sick joke. Sidon wouldn't really _rape_ him, right? 

Sidon had been his friend since they had met. He was kind, gentle, and wholesome. He wasn't a monster. Looking up at the prince towering over the bed, Link saw no sign of his friend. All he could see were lust and hunger. 

A thought came hysterically to Link's mind: if these were different circumstances, he probably wouldn't mind being here. Sidon was attractive and Link genuinely enjoyed his company. If Sidon was in his right mind - if he hadn't already nearly killed Link - mating might have been nice. This, however, was a nightmare. At least he could be reasonably certain he would survive this. Sidon wanted to breed him. That meant keeping Link alive long enough to produce children. 

The bed dipped as Sidon knelt beside him. Link tried to move away, but a clawed hand pulled him back by his leg. 

_Please, Sidon, stop,_ he signed frantically. _I don't want this. You're hurting me._

Sidon wasn't even paying attention to his sloppy sign language. One large hand pinned both of Link's above his head. 

"The time for talking and playing is over," Sidon murmured, dipping his head nip at Link's shoulder. 

Blood blossomed from the new bite. Link struggled against him again, not sure how much more blood he could lose. Struggling only made Sidon bite down harder. 

"Stay still, my mate." Sidon withdrew his teeth and started licking the blood. "Your blood tastes exquisite." 

Link squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to stop fighting. He needed to survive and that meant complacency. If he fought too much, Sidon would be even rougher. Blinking back tears, Link resigned himself to being raped. There was nothing else he could do. No help was coming. 

"Good… that's really good," Sidon praised, sensing the moment that Link gave in. 

Link wasn't certain if Sidon legitimately thought he wanted this or if he was aware he was raping him. He supposed it didn't matter. The result was the same. 

Letting his body go limp, he tried to think of something - _anything_ \- else. It was hard to think of anything but the Zora licking his way down his body. Link tried to pretend that this was the Sidon he knew and trusted. That was a bit easier when Sidon wasn't talking or looking at him… and when Link's body was still long enough that he didn't want to scream with agony. 

Sidon flipped him onto his stomach suddenly, pulling a startled, pained cry from Link. Broken bones and bruised flesh protested as Sidon moved Link onto his hands and knees. 

_Don't fight him._

"I need to taste you, pearl," Sidon rasped in his ear, bent over him. 

Link forced himself to stay compliant and still. It would be over soon. As soon as Sidon was distracted, Link would escape. He had to. 

Sidon shifted behind him and Link tried to mentally prepare himself for the feeling of that big dick being pressed inside of him. He wasn't even sure his body would take it. 

Instead of a cock, something smaller and wet swiped over his entrance. Link contained his start of surprise and glanced behind him. Sidon's face was inches from his ass. As he watched, Sidon licked again, a growl reverberating in his throat. 

"Divine." 

Link hissed through his teeth as Sidon's tongue pressed inside of him. It was foreign and strange - like having a wriggling snake in his ass. Thankfully, it didn't hurt a lot. It was just a mild burn from the intrusion. Definitely not the worst thing he had had to endure tonight. 

Breathing carefully, Link tried to assess his injuries to take his mind off the tongue that was fucking his hole. Broken ribs seemed to be the worst of it. His left arm was either fractured or sprained. There would be a lot of bruises all over him soon, but that wasn't abnormal. The bites… those were going to be a problem if Sidon kept drawing blood. 

A spark of fire raced up his spine suddenly. Sidon's tongue paused as Link gasped. After a moment, Sidon moved his tongue deliberately. That same pleasure rolled over Link, momentarily making him forget his pain. 

Guilt rose up in him. He was being raped and enjoying it? What was wrong with him? 

He bit his hand to keep himself from making any other noises as he felt his cock stirring to life. Abruptly, Sidon drew back and wrapped his arm around Link's waist.

"I am going to fill you with pups. My mate… it will be beautiful," Sidon murmured huskily in his ear. 

Link jerked slightly as the blunt head of Sidon's cock pressed against his entrance. There was no way that thing was going to fit in him. Self preservation made Link struggle feebly, but Sidon's hand was holding him tightly. 

Pain flooded his senses again as Sidon pressed inside of him. Link screamed into his hand, tears streaming down his face. This was the worst pain yet. It was as if Sidon was trying to split him in half. 

_Of all the Zora who could have raped him, why did it have to be the one who was a fucking giant?_ Link thought deliriously. 

Sidon pulled his hand out of his mouth, huge body framing Link. 

"None of that now. I want to hear your voice as we participate in this beautiful dance." 

Link sobbed, fisting his hand into the bedsheets, as Sidon inched deeper inside of him. He wished he could use his voice. That he could just speak and tell Sidon he was in pain and scared. Surely Sidon was still in there somewhere? If Link could just say no - that he didn't want this - Sidon might stop. Might. 

"I'm going to bond you to me, pearl. We will be together until the end of our days. Isn't it glorious?" Sidon panted, his hips snuggly fitted against Link's. 

Link felt himself disconnect from reality. His mind refusing to acknowledge this situation any longer, he drifted to a more pleasant time. Zelda trying to convince him to eat a lizard. Riding his horse. Playing with kids in the villages he visited.

Time passed slowly for him as rhythmic thrusts tried to break into the happy memories he immersed himself in. Flying on Revali's back despite the Rito complaining about it. Learning to dance like Gerudo women from Urbosa. Eating Daruk's rock meals that made him sick, but was worth the look of satisfaction on the Goron's face. Swimming with- 

Link forcefully pulled himself away from memories of Mipha. He couldn't bear to think of his dear friend when her brother was…

Watching Zelda eagerly studying the guardians. Training soldiers in combat. Laughing as Hetsu danced with his maracas. The feeling of defeating Ganon and seeing Zelda- 

A new sharp pain blossomed across his shoulder and back as Sidon's jaws clamped down on him. Blood dripped onto the sheets. There was a sudden deep pull in his gut, but it passed quickly. 

Coming back to himself, he realized Sidon had finished. He could feel the semen inside of him. Shivering, he waited for Sidon to move or do something other than bite him. 

Link was growing dizzy with blood loss by the time Sidon finally pulled out him. He couldn't shift out of the embrace Sidon gave him. Kisses were peppered into his hair. Distantly, he heard Sidon speaking, but couldn't make out the words. 

Blackness clouded his vision. He almost didn't hear the soft sweet voice of Mipha as a healing magic swept through him. Bitter laughter threatened to bubble up his throat, but he was too exhausted to give a voice to it. Mipha had healed him after her brother had broken him.

* * *

When Link next opened his eyes, it was pre-dawn. Sidon was sleeping beside him soundly, an arm slung over Link's hips possessively. 

Link carefully tested his body's injuries, searching for wounds that Mipha hadn't managed to heal. Her magic could only do so much. His ribs were still grinding together. He still felt faint from blood loss. His ass and lower back were aching. Everything else was feeling better though - well, enough that he could probably ride his horse. He had ridden in worse conditions than this. 

Gently shifting out of the prince's hold, he got up silently. Sidon stirred, but didn't wake. Relief flooded Link. He could do this. He just had to be quick and quiet. 

Making his way to the guest room where he slept, he kept a wary eye out for Zoras who might sound an alarm. Thankfully, he saw no one. All the Zora seemed to be sleeping after their night of mating. 

As soon as he was in his room, he threw on his clothes as quickly as he could. His ribs were his biggest issue, but he managed to drink an elixir that would speed up his recovery. At least he wouldn't be able to _feel_ the pain for a while. 

He needed to escape now, before anyone woke up. Grabbing his bag, he walked quickly out of the room. He knew his way through this domain like the back of his hand and used that knowledge to sneak through it, just in case there were any Zoras still up. 

When he finally made it to Epona, he climbed on her and immediately spurred her into a fast gallop, putting as much distance between himself and the Zoras as he could. It would be a long ride, but as soon as he was clear of rivers and lakes, he would be able to breathe easier. 

Sidon could only follow him on land so quickly. He would never be able to outpace Link on a horse. Still, Link never let Epona slow. Anxiety gripped him until his eyes finally made out Hyrule Castle in the distance. 

He didn't dismount until he was in the castle courtyard, surrounded by people. He stumbled when his feet hit the ground, falling into strong arms. 

"Link?! What happened to you?!" Zelda demanded, concern lacing her voice. 

Link blinked up at her dazedly. He was safe. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. Throwing his arms around her, he sobbed into her shoulder, heedless of the way people were watching them. 

Seemingly startled, Zelda patted his head gently. She tenderly helped him into the castle, not asking anymore questions for now. 

Once a doctor had checked Link over and bandaged his ribs, she sat by his bedside. Zelda laid a hand on his, sitting quietly. Link was incredibly grateful that she wasn't pressuring him into talking, but he had to tell her anyways. 

_I can't go back to the Zora Domain._

"You don't have to," Zelda answered firmly. "Who did this to you?" 

_Prince Sidon._

Zelda's eyes flashed furiously, but Link cut off her next words with a hand. 

_It was his mating season. It was… violent. Dark. I had never seen anything like it. He said I was his mate. Threw me against a wall. Bit me._ **_Bred_ ** _me._

"He did _what?!"_

Link grabbed her hand to stop her storming off. He was certain Zelda would march straight to the Zora Domain and murder Sidon if he didn't stop her. Quickly, he continued signing. 

_Don't go. I don't want to be alone. We need to keep up royal relations anyways._

"I don't give a damn about royal relations! That monster raped my best friend," Zelda fumed, anger in her every movement. 

She did sit back down though. It took a long time for Link to explain everything that had happened in the Zora Domain, but it felt good to get it off his chest. He told Zelda everything, even about how guilty he felt that he actually enjoyed it for a moment. 

Zelda, for her part, listened to him extremely attentively. She held her tongue through it all even though Link could tell she was livid. When he was finished, she climbed into the hospital bed with him and wrapped him in her arms. 

"It's going to be okay, Link. You're safe now. Leave all future business with the Zora to me." 

Zelda combed her fingers through his hair soothingly, but Link still had one more thing weighing on his mind.

_Is it possible for me to get pregnant from this?_

Before she could answer, pain shot through Link's shoulder. He grasped it with a strangled shout. 

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get the doctor?" Zelda asked urgently. 

Link tugged his shirt down, revealing a large wound left by Sidon's teeth. The bite was glowing red. A strange grief flooded Link that didn't belong to him. 

"Oh no. Link... Sidon bonded you to him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, consider leaving a comment. I love it when people say hi! ♡♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

_ What does that mean?! _

Link's signing was sloppy, but Zelda seemed to understand it anyways. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she drew him into a tight hug. 

"It means, well, I'm not entirely sure. Hylians don't bond like Zoras. The closest thing we have is marriage, but bonding is more of a…" she paused, searching for words. "It's more of a connection between souls. Sidon tied your souls together." 

Feeling himself blanch, Link raised shaky hands to sign. The idea of his soul being connected to Sidon's after last night… It made him sick. 

_ Can it be reversed? _

"I'm not sure yet. I'll do more research on the topic. I'm sure I can find a Zora who will be willing to tell me about it. With you being Hylian, it might be more likely because your biology is so different." 

That was a small glimmer of hope. If he could break the bond between them, Link could get on with his life and forget this whole thing had ever happened. 

"Unfortunately, until we figure out how to break it, you'll be connected. From what I understand, that means you'll be able to feel Sidon's emotions and he will feel yours. I think when he is feeling particularly strong emotions, the bond will hurt like it did just now. Do you recognize the emotion?" 

Link rested his head on Zelda's shoulder tiredly, listening to her talk. It was soothing. He liked hearing her ramble about her research. Thinking over her question, he furrowed his brows. 

_ Unbearable sadness. _

"Is that the first emotion you've felt through the bond?" 

He nodded. 

"It sounds like Sidon just woke up to discover you missing… or he realized what he did." Zelda tightened her grip on him. 

_ I don't care if he regrets it. He raped me and kept going on about how beautiful it was and how he was going to impregnate me. _

Link glared at Zelda's shirt, feeling anger bubbling up in his chest. He had survived for so long. Fought the Calamity. Killed thousands of monsters. Been close to death. He could deal with all of that. But being raped was the worst thing that had happened to him. And Sidon felt bad for it? He  _ should  _ feel bad. 

"Speaking of pregnancy." Zelda cleared her throat, her fingers carding through his hair. "All Hylians can get pregnant, but it's extremely rare for a man to become pregnant. There are a lot of factors to take into consideration. Most men who want to have a baby have to do meticulous preparation." 

Closing his eyes, Link tried to calm the barrage of emotions he felt at those words. Disbelief. Fear. Worry. Anger. Disgust. Shame because he was disgusted... but he didn't want to carry a baby that came from the worst night of his life. 

A strange warmth radiated from the bond. Link raised his hand to it. It was like the grief from earlier had been replaced by a soothing gentleness. Sadness still laced the comfort, but it was kind of calming. It reminded him of Mipha healing him. 

Then he realized where that comfort was coming from and grit his teeth. 

_ Sidon is trying to make me feel better, I think.  _

"He is?" Zelda tensed. "He should just leave you alone. I get that he probably wasn't in control of himself last night, but he should at least give you space." 

_ Tell him that.  _ Link groaned.  _ I don't want to feel him!  _

"Maybe there's a way to put up a mental block against him?" 

Shrugging, Link buried his face in her shoulder. Zelda was his best friend. She was the only familiar face he had since waking up. Everyone else who had been alive before the Calamity hit had changed. Right now, he needed her comfort. 

"I… I'll do some research. Tomorrow. Right now, we can stay in bed all day and talk, okay?" 

_ I like it when you research. It's soothing. Can you do it here?  _

"Sure. I'll get a few tomes from the library. It shouldn't take me too long."

_ Can I wash up? _

He felt dirty. At Zelda's reluctant nod, Link carefully got out of bed. It felt wrong to leave the safety of her arms, but ever since Sidon started trying to comfort him through their bond, he needed a bath. 

A nurse helped him strip and left him alone at his insistence. It was awkward cleaning around the bandages, but he made do. He spent longer than necessary cleaning his bottom. It felt like he couldn't get clean; as if there was still semen inside of him. 

When he finally was satisfied that his ass was as clean as possible, he moved onto the last thing he had to clean: the bond bite. It was the only bite that hadn't been healed by Mipha's magic. 

Touching the bite was odd. Not only was the wound warm, but he could feel Sidon's emotions more clearly. It sent tingles down his spine. Even more surprising, he was fairly certain that he could sense a message coming through the bond. 

The emotions from Sidon - desperation, remorse, anguish, longing - told Link that Sidon was trying to apologize and beg him to come home. No… He wanted Link to come back to the Zora Domain. The Zora Domain was  _ not _ his home, he reminded himself. 

Link took a deep breath and scrubbed the bite with soap. Once he was finished rinsing the suds off, he leaned against the wall and focused on the bond. Pressing his hand against the bite, he did his best to send a clear message:  _ Leave me alone.  _

Abruptly, Sidon's emotions were gone. One last feeling made it through… agony. Link dropped his hand. Without Sidon's presence, he felt very alone. That was a good thing though, he told himself firmly. 

He got dressed in fresh clothes and left the bathroom. Zelda was on the bed with a stack of books on the table beside her. Link managed a small smile and climbed in next to her. 

Zelda immediately wrapped her arm around him and the loneliness lessened. He helped her hold the book open on her lap and listened to her hum as she read. Occasionally, she would mutter something.

Link felt his eyes drifting closed. Exhaustion crept into his bones. He felt safe - despite the noticeable absence of Sidon. No, he felt safe  _ because _ Sidon was gone. 

Burying his face in Zelda's shoulder, he tried to force his thoughts away from Sidon. A painful longing filled him.  _ Not  _ for Sidon - just the memories he had of the Zora. The ones filled with playing and swimming and joy. He used to feel peaceful and safe with him. 

Inhaling deeply, Link tried once again to think about something else. Casting his mind about, he finally settled on his favorite hobby: cooking. 

An idea for a dish involving meat and cherry glaze was circling in his head as he drifted off.

* * *

A small breath left Sidon as Link's presence faded into the dim thrum of sleep. He wanted to send feelings that would influence Link into happy dreams - preferably of them - but Link didn't want that. And Sidon had already violated the Hylian enough. 

Pain still coursed through his mark from the fury and misery Link had pushed into him. The demand to be left alone clear in the emotions. Sidon had immediately erected a barrier between them. 

The barrier only went one way - Sidon hadn't been able to bring himself to cut off his mate. So while Link couldn't feel him anymore, Sidon still could. Being cut off from Link physically was already unbearable. He needed to have his presence at least. 

"Prince?" Bazz's voice came from above him. 

Sidon blinked up at him from the river, his fingers clenched around fabric and metal. He didn't particularly want company right now. At least, not while he was thinking of his missing mate. 

"I am not in the mood, Bazz," he called back, keeping his tone neutral. 

He turned around, intent on finding someplace more private to brood. A moment later, there was a soft splash behind him. Claws dug into his arm. 

"You need to stop sulking. You have duties to your people." 

No one else would have dared to speak to him like that. Sidon was tempted to snap - both literally and figuratively - when Bazz spun him around to face him. The concern on his face made Sidon stop. 

"I am not  _ sulking.  _ I am grieving the loss of my mate," he said, barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice. 

"Link might still come back." Bazz said it so simply, not even knowing all the terrible things Sidon had done. 

"He won't. Not after what I did to him." Sidon clenched the ruined armor tighter. 

"It can't have been that bad. We are pretty violent during our mating cycles, but it's not like he was immune to the…" Eyes widening, Bazz stared up at Sidon. "Oh. It didn't occur to me..." 

"Link is a Hylian," Sidon confirmed, swallowing a lump that had lodged in his throat. "He wasn't affected by the season… nor did he have feelings for me. I bonded him. I raped him. I couldn't see at the time that he was in pain… I  _ broke _ him, Bazz." 

"Well… it's not like you were in control. You have loved that man since you were a child. We all saw it. You would never have hurt him intentionally. Maybe he'll realize that?" 

"Not likely. He used the bond to demand I leave him alone. I blocked him from feeling me." 

"Why would you do something like that?" Bazz demanded, sounding horrified. 

"I had to. I took away his choice once. I can't do that to him again. He might not even be carrying a pup." Clearing his throat, Sidon continued, "besides, he made it clear through the bond that he doesn't want a child with me." 

"It's not giving him a choice if he doesn't know what the options are," Bazz snapped. "Prince Sidon, this could kill you and the pup if there is one!" 

"Then, we die." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi ♡♡♡


End file.
